Pack of Ashes
by TackiestFire
Summary: The wolves of the pack of Light: Golden, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, have lived their seasons with no trouble, but when a new pack gets involved and the pack of shadows start to bring death and insanity to the land, it will take both the pack of Light and the pack of Night to stop the pack of shadows from destroying their home, their packs, and themselves. -never to be finished
1. Pack of Light

The sun rose up slowly, revealing the cave that was hidden in the shadows of night. A pack of wolves inhabited the cave, the leader slowly walking out of it. His golden/creamy fur shone in the sun, his fur looking like golden flames. He walked up to a high rock that was positioned in front of the cave, made from years of erosion. He flicked his glowing red eyes from the cave to the clearing that was a few miles away. He rose his head up and howled, signaling for the others to wake up for a hunt.

A purple and light lavender fur colored wolf, the lavender going up to the underside of his tail, opened his sleepy maroon eyes, irritated at being woken up so early. He glanced at the others, who were slowly opening their eyes. A red wolf with a peach/red hued underbelly and muzzle, with a peach/red tip tail, opened his amber eyes, and quickly turned his head toward a yellow would beside him. The wolf was smaller than all the wolves in the pack, being that she was the only female. Her muzzle was a deep orange. She opened her deep pink eyes, and looked over toward the red wolf. She smiled and lightly pawed him.

"Foxy, you need to be less jumpy with me" The yellow wolf gave a lop-sided smiled. Foxy gave a slight smile and pawed her back.

"Chica, ye know how I am..." Foxy chuckled at her and looked over to a brown wolf which was slowly getting up. The brown wolf had a tan muzzle and underbelly. The brown wolf glanced his deep blue eyes at the purple wolf, who refused to get up. He sighed and padded over to the purple wolf, and pawed his side.

"Bonnie, come on, I know you like to sleep, but we need to get up! Can't you get up for once?" The brown wolf spoke with an annoyed voice. Bonnie flicked his ear and looked up, raising his purple head.

"No, Freddy, I had a hard night yesterday! I caught eight rabbits yesterday, during the middle of the night, I deserve a rest!" With that said, Bonnie let his head fall again on the green moss below him. Freddy gave an irritated growl and unsheathed his claws. He gave a small cut on Bonnie's shoulder, which made Bonnie jump up from his moss bed. Freddy gave a victorious smile, content that he made Bonnie get up.

"It was either the easy way or the hard way..." Freddy watched as Bonnie lowered his eyebrows and gave a glare. Foxy snickered while Chica just sat there, quietly. The scratch gave Bonnie a slight sting, but he ignored it.

"Why does Golden want us to hunt today anyway? Wasn't last week's filling enough? And we all ate rabbits yesterday anyway!" Bonnie scratched the moss underneath his claws. Freddy lowered his ears and raised an eyebrow. Foxy, having enough of the quarrel, got up and exited the cave. Chica closely followed, flicking her tail at both Bonnie and Freddy.

"I thought you knew this, Bonnie. The caribou herd is passing the clearing today, and we need all the food we can get before winter comes! Winter is just a few weeks away..., and I'm sure you won't want to starve to death, especially with how much you eat! You can eat a whole entire caribou if we let you! So, it's more of a reason of why you HAVE to go hunting with us"

Bonnie sighed in defeat, knowing it was all true. He sat up and quickly got up to his paws. He shouldered Freddy, earning an amused chuckle.

"Thanks for waking me up..." Bonnie grinned at the brown wolf. Freddy gave another smiled and raised his paw in acceptance.

"Nah, it was fun, plus, I like seeing you jump like that" Freddy then ran out, closely followed by Bonnie. Bonnie squinted his eyes as the blast of sunlight invaded his eyes. A few seconds passed before his eyes adjusted, and he trotted up to the tall rock, where golden was standing upon. He looked up at his leader, waiting for his command. Foxy, Chica and Freddy were also sitting in front of the tall rock, eagerly waiting for their leaders command. Golden shook his head before speaking.

"I think you all know the news, which is that the caribou are crossing the clearing today, winter is coming soon, and we need all the meat we can get our jaws on." Golden walked down from the rock, and stood in front of them.

"We need a technique, involving our advantages. Foxy, since you are the fastest, you and I will be cornering the caribou." Foxy held his head up high and nodded, pride and determination clear on his face. Golden walked over to Freddy and Bonnie.

"You two will hold the fatal bites, you both are have the strongest teeth and the sharpest claws, you will have the job to give the most fatal bites to the the caribou, making it unable to run as fast, or from moving forward" Freddy and Bonnie grinned at each other, eager to complete their mission. Golden then walked up to Chica, who was staring at him, awaiting her job.

"And last of all, Chica, you will be delivering the final blow. You have strong jaws like I do, I have seen it. You also deliver swift blows, which kill the animal instantly, I expect you to do the same" Golden gave smile as Chica's eyes lit up with happiness and pride. Golden nodded at all of them.

"Do you all understand and now your objectives?" Golden gave a look of pride as all of them howled in turn. Golden unsheathed his claws and looked out toward the trees which led to the clearing.

"Alright then, let's go!" Golden sped off, a flash of Gold passing by the others. Foxy ran right beside him, while Chica, Bonnie and Freddy followed. The shrubs enclosed them as they ran off toward the clearing, but unknown to them, another pack was heading the same way as they were, ready to sink their claws into unsuspecting prey.


	2. Blood and Fangs

Bonnie felt the rocks underneath his paws prick his strong paw pads, the small patches of grass cool under his paws. Freddy followed closely behind, his blue eyes bright and vigilant. Bonnie watched as Golden and Foxy swiftly swerved around shrubs and trees, not a single hair touching the obstacles. Bonnie tasted the warm, moist air in his mouth, soon to be replaced by cold, dry air.

"I hate winter" Bonnie muttered with a hint of a growl. Freddy increased speed and caught up with the purple wolf.

"You may hate it, but we like it, anyway, I like the feel of snow under my paws" Freddy smiled, revealing his sharp, white teeth. Bonnie snorted in disapproval.

"Well, I don't. My paws are always cracked in the winter, and bleed like crazy, and just the thought of cold, wet snow on my paws and belly fur sends shivers up my spine." Bonnie growled and sped up, seeing Golden and Foxy enter the clearing. Golden suddenly stopped, lifting his tail up to signal a halt. Chica and Foxy swiftly stopped, but Bonnie's claws slid on a rock he was running on and he fell onto the grass below him.

Freddy followed and fell on top of him, also distracted by the running, trusting that there was ground below him. Bonnie widened his eyes as the extra weight suddenly came on him.

"Hnnng, Freddy, move! You're killing me and my lungs!" Bonnie wheezed. Freddy quickly got off, leaving a dazed Bonnie in his place. Freddy lifted a paw and poked Bonnie, who was groaning.

"Sorry" Freddy gave a sheepish smile and helped Bonnie up, who flicked his ear in acceptance of the apology. Bonnie nipped Freddy's ear and they quickly took place beside Foxy, who snickered at them.

"Nice moves ye both got there" Foxy smirked. Freddy growled in annoyance while Bonnie just smirked back.

"Don't make me make fun of your name again, 'Foxy'" Bonnie gave a playful look at the red wolf, who growled and muttered something under his breath. Golden, who quietly heard the quarrel and smiled to himself, turned around and padded in front of them.

"Alright, there's a herd of caribou over there" He lifted his paw and pointed to a herd of caribou, which seemed to have a weak defense.

"We aren't going for the weak, this time, we're going for the strong, we aren't scavengers, we're WOLVES!" Golden unsheathed his claws and looked back at the caribou, which were grazing on a patch of grass. His pack unsheathed their claws and released a short howl in agreement. Golden's red eyes dilated as he felt adrenaline fill his blood.

"You all remember the plan?" Golden watched as they all nodded in agreement. Golden flicked his tail and slowly crept up on the herd, Foxy following close by. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica watched as Golden and Foxy let their strength go their back leg muscles, before speeding off in high velocity. All the caribou screeched in alarm, and the herd ran to a lake nearby hoping to lose the wolves by drowning them in the water. Foxy ran to the left side and bit the air, trying to scare a caribou enough to separate from the herd in blind panic.

Foxy came close to the caribou, and almost bit its thigh, which made the caribou screech in fear and separate from the herd. Golden, seeing the chance, took the right side, and they both rounded the panic-stricken caribou towards the middle of the clearing. Freddy and Bonnie, seeing their chance, launched off and ran at the caribou, which was kicking at Foxy, but the red wolf swiftly dodged every kick. Freddy jumped at the Caribou's left side and sunk his sharp teeth into its side. The caribou screeched in pain and blindly kicked Foxy, who was watching Freddy's bite.

Foxy fell hard on his back, winded and dazed from the sudden attack. He shook his head and growled, now angered by the prey's actions. He snarled and ran at the caribou, which was occupied by Golden, Bonnie, and Freddy, and sunk his teeth and claws on the caribous other side. The caribou screeched and was kicking and shaking its head violently. Bonnie, seeing his chance of attack, unsheathed his claws and ran at the prey, and jumped onto its back.

He sunk his claws into the spinal cord and sunk his teeth into the muscles on the back. But before the animal could screech, a yellow muzzle appeared on its throat and its eyes widened in surprise and pain. Chica sunk her jaws deeper, and deeper, until the caribou lost balance and fell onto its left side. A small yelp of pain could be heard as the prey fell on to its side. Bonnie's eyes dilated in fear as he saw where the yelp came from, Freddy's head struggling to get out at the left side of the caribou's side. He ran to the brown wolf, which was thrashing wildly, and grabbed Freddy's pelt. He tugged the brown wolf out, earning small yelps of protest, and felt his full body come out.

Freddy panted as he caught his breath, frightened that he was almost killed. Bonnie smirked and laughed, earning a glare from Freddy.

"It would have been tragic if you died by getting crushed by a caribou deer thing" Bonnie flopped down one of his ears as Freddy got up and lowered his eyebrows, annoyed at Bonnie's sarcasm. Foxy and Chica were also laughing quietly, and hid their muzzles in their tails. Freddy was smart enough to know they were laughing at him. Freddy walked up to Golden and sat beside him, both his ears flat on his head.

Golden chuckled and wrapped his tail around Freddy.

"Don't be mad, Freddy. Their younger then you and you know it"

Freddy snorted at the 'comfort' and swiped his tongue over his muzzle, anger and annoyance clear on his face as he flicked his blue eyes toward Bonnie, who was on his back laughing and flailing his paws in the air.

"Yeah, he's only a YEAR younger than me, not much of a difference!" Freddy snarled in anger, his white teeth glowing in the sunlight. Golden gave Freddy a stare and moved his muzzle to Freddy's ear.

"Don't you remember how we found Bonnie? He was just a little pup, lost in the woods. We found him DROWNING in the water! He wasn't born in our pack-"

"Neither of us were born in YOUR pack" Freddy grimaced. Golden sighed and pawed Freddy in the chest.

"WE were born from the same parents, we both lived with our parents until they told us to leave, I don't know why they made us leave…but they did. Bonnie didn't have that privilege. He lived on his own four weeks after he was born…" Golden trailed off and began staring at Bonnie, who was pawing the caribou's leg playfully.

"And that has left him a scar in his heart and soul we will never feel of… and he depends on you for comfort and advice, I don't know how you could have missed it…, he thinks a lot of you and protects you from the retorts of Foxy's sharp tongue, you need to open your eyes Freddy" Golden clawed the ground underneath him and walked over to the head of the caribou, where Foxy and Chica were eagerly waiting for the signal to eat. Freddy, still silent, got up and positioned himself on the opposite side of Foxy and Chica. Bonnie instantly got up and sat beside Freddy, his tail wagging excitedly and completely forgetting the caribou incident that he was laughing at seconds ago.

Bonnie looked up and lowered his ears, now remembering the incident. He looked into Freddy's eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Freddy, I didn't mean to embarrass you…, I just…well I just lost it, y'know. I'm just a nut job who laughs at everything…my mother always told me that I was useless…" Bonnie spoke barely above a whisper. Freddy's eyes shone with regret and remorse, now realizing his anger was foolish and the reality Bonnie had to go through. Bonnie looked away and his tail became completely still.

"I bet you hate me now…I truly am sorry, Fred" Bonnie got up and began walking away to the other end of the caribou, but Freddy quickly placed his paw on Bonnie's tail, which made Bonnie stop stiffly. Golden, Foxy, and Chica watched in silence as Bonnie turned his head around and set his eyes on Freddy's face. Freddy smiled and let go of Bonnie's tail and motioned for Bonnie to sit next to him again. Golden smiled as Bonnie's eyes lit up with joy and he positioned himself next to Freddy. Bonnie licked Freddy's cheek and looked over at Freddy's eyes and smirked at the brown and tan colored wolf.

"Good thing you didn't die-"

"Yes, good thing…"

Golden quickly set his red eyes on the opposite side of where the direction of their den was, and he growled when he saw who it was. A pack of black wolves emerged from the shrubs from the other side of the clearing and walked menacingly toward Golden's pack. Bonnie instantly got up and growled, and quickly positioned himself beside Golden. Freddy followed, his eyes shining in menace as his fur bristled. Foxy unsheathed his claws and stood on the opposite side beside Golden, Chica following with menace in her eyes.

Golden watched as the leader of the pack emerged from the pack. The leader was black, like the others, but had cream colored fur on all of his four paws. His eyes were a dark purple, which shone with menace. And his muzzle was the same cream colored fur going down to his underbelly. The leader smiled, and his thorn sharp teeth gleamed through. Bonnie snarled and took a step forward, but Golden stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Marion, I see you have come to join us unexpectedly" Golden's voice was calm, but his eyes were fierce with anger. Marion chuckled and lifted his purple eyes at Golden.

"Yes, and I expect to leave with what you have so politely invited us to"

"INVITED?!" Bonnie snarled and pushed past Golden, and shoved his face towards Marion, who took a step back from the sudden outburst. Bonnie unsheathed his claws in anger and snarled in Marion's face.

"WE DIDN'T INVITE YOU, YOU PREY STEALING, WOLF MURDERER, BACKSTABBING THEIF! GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID DEN WITH THE REST OF YOU STUPID PACK! CATCH YOUR OWN PREY!" Bonnie widened his maroon eyes as he saw a gleam of claws in the sun, and grit his teeth as he felt sudden pain come from his cheek. He stumbled back and fell onto the grass. He groaned as blood began dripping from his mouth and dripped onto the grass below. Freddy instantly ran toward Bonnie and placed his muzzle on Bonnie's shoulder, trying to help the purple wolf up. Foxy ran over and inspected Bonnie's cheek, which was bleeding steadily. Golden looked over to Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy, and then snarled at Marion.

"We have not asked for you to come join us, and I ask of you to kindly leave us and hunt your own prey" Golden growled and stared at Marion right in the eye. Marion chuckled and took a step closer.

"Oh no, Golden, we're coming for what we came for, and we're not leaving without it…" Golden watched as Marion gave a signal with his tail, and the black wolves unsheathed their claws. Two larger wolves came forward and stood on each side of Marion. Slade, whose pelt was black, with a dark grey coloring on his muzzle, going down to his underbelly. The other wolf, Shade, had the same pattern, but he had slightly lighter grey. They both had white pupils.

"Slade, Shade, make sure they understand" Slade nodded, and Shade just stared at the wolves who were snarling back at them. His eyes widened when he saw Bonnie on the ground. He nodded unconsciously, too focused on the purple wolf to pay attention. Marion smiled and flicked his ear. At that moment, all the wolves began running at Golden's pack. Bonnie, hearing the sound of paw steps, quickly got up and unsheathed his claws again. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica stood beside Bonnie and charged at the pack of shadows, Golden in front of them going towards Marion.

Bonnie slashed at a black wolf that was aiming at his throat, and threw him to the ground. His ears perked up when he heard close snarling and barely dodged a wolf that was coming straight at him. He flicked his eyes around trying to spot his pack mates in the battle. Freddy was on his back, battling a wolf that was on top of him. Foxy was trying to bite the throat of a wolf clutching onto his side. Chica was running away from five wolves, who were trying to bite her legs. Golden was trying to fight Marion, but he was quickly surrounded by more black wolves, who were snapping their jaws close to his throat and legs.

Bonnie, too distracted to notice, was then thrown to the ground harshly. Slade grinned as he dug his claws into Bonnie's shoulder, making him groan in agony.

'There's too many of them!' Bonnie gritted his teeth as more wolves surrounded him.

'Someone, help us!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The shrubs moved harshly as an orange pelt brushed against it. The orange wolf followed five other wolfs, which were her pack. The orange wolf had a very bright yellow on her muzzle, going down to her underbelly and the underside of her tail. She had a darker yellow on her back legs. She stopped beside a light brown wolf with a lighter brown muzzle, going down to his underbelly. Her green eyes overlooked the clearing below her, and she smiled as she saw a few caribou calf's running around below.

"Well, Fletch, looks like we're going to have a lot of prey this winter" She glanced at the light brown wolf, who flicked his ear in acknowledgment and glanced at her with his light blue eyes.

A yellow wolf, whose muzzle was a dark orange, which went down towards her underbelly, walked beside the orange wolf. She also had this orange on her back paws. Her bright blue eyes lit up with excitement when she saw all the prey.

"WOW, Flare, looks at all that meat!" The yellow wolf looked at Flare with joy. Flare smiled and shouldered the yellow wolf playfully.

"Oh, come on Chira! You know we can't eat ALL of them!" Flare chuckled as Chira walked up to Fletch, overlooking the clearing beside him. The orange wolf flicked her ear when she saw a white wolf emerge from the bushes. The white wolf had a pink muzzle going down to her underbelly. She also had pink on the tip of her tail. Her claws were a deeper shade of pink. The white wolf shifted her yellow/green eyes on Flare, and smiled. Flare smiled back and flicked her tail towards the bushes.

"Where's Clint at?"

"Right here, darling~" Flare quickly turned her head toward the voice. Out of the bushes came out a blue wolf. He had a white muzzle, going down toward his underbelly and to the underside of his tail. His deep, green eyes flicked towards Flare, and he smirked. He walked towards her, swaying his hips slightly while walking. Mangle rolled her eyes and looked at him awkwardly. Flare giggled as Clint finally walked in front of her.

"Missed me, didn't you?" Clint smiled, revealing his bright, white teeth. Flare tilted her head, and flicked her tail towards Fletch.

"Well, yeah, but I'm positive Fletch missed you more than me…" She watched as Clint suddenly became stiff, and he laughed awkwardly, flattening his ears on his head. Mangle smirked as Clint walked towards Fletch, who's ear flicked back, hearing the paw steps of Clint.

"And don't think I didn't see the pink shade you had on your face when I said that!" Flare smirked as Clint wearily glared at her. The blue wolf positioned himself next to his leader, who glanced back at him. Clint avoided his gaze, trying to hide his hot face.

"He'll have to admit it to Fletch someday…" Flare walked up next to Clint, who was staring at Fletch, and Chira, who overlooking the clearing. Flare flicked her ears as she heard a distant noise, which sounded like snarling. She set her gaze to the far side of the clearing. Her green eyes widened as she saw a battle taking place. Blood was splattered among the grass, and she snarled as she recognized the black wolves among the battle.

"Fletch, I think you might want to see this…"

Fletch quickly got up and set his blue gaze on the far side of the clearing. He dilated his eyes when he saw the black wolves. He unsheathed his claws and began running towards the battle.

"Come on, we must help whoever's fighting those evil idiots! And I know that whoever's fighting them is outnumbered! Unsheathe your claws, it will get bloody, Clint, come with me and don't separate from my side!" Clint smiled and unsheathed his claws, and quickly ran beside his leader. Flare unsheathed her red claws, while Mangle unsheathed her dark pink claws. Chira smiled as she unsheathed her white claws. Fletch nearly ripped bushes apart as he ran through the woods, avoiding trees swiftly. Clint held determination on his face, and snarled as he saw the black wolves get closer. Fletch and his pack finally stepped out from the woods and ran across the clearing toward the battle.

Clint held his breath as he saw all the wolves and blood. Fletch saw this and placed his muzzle on Clint's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here" Fletch gave a comforting smile as he saw Clint relax a bit. He snarled as he and the blue wolf crashed into battle, tearing fur and flesh apart with their thorn sharp claws. Chira and Mangle entered the battle together, covering each other from the claws of the pack of shadows. Flare set her eyes on a purple wolf that was being held down by a large, dark wolf. The black wolf smiled as he dug his claws deeper into the purple wolf's shoulder, which made him screech in agony. The black wolf then placed his other paw on the purple wolf's throat. The purple wolf dilated his maroon eyes in defiance, but also, fear.

Flare snarled as she ran towards the purple wolf, avoiding claws which were aiming at her.

'You monsters will pay for hurting these wolves!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonnie, who was trying to blindly brake from Slade's hold, snarled and tried to snap his jaws on Slade's paw, which was on his throat. He choked as he felt Slade unsheathe his claws on Bonnie's throat.

"Bye, bye, purple pest, maybe this torture will be more fun than that of which I do to that other dirty gold colored wolf…" Bonnie's eyes dilated as he heard the description of the wolf.

'Tr…Trap?! He's alive?!' Bonnie froze as he began thinking of this newly mentioned wolf. He snapped back to reality when he saw Slade raise his unsheathed paw. Bonnie closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come, when he heard a loud thump, and felt the pressure leave his shoulder and throat. He opened his eyes and coughed, blood seeping out of his mouth. He widened his eyes when he saw an orange wolf battling Slade. Her green eyes shone with menace and determination as she slashed her claws into Slade's flesh. Slade howled in agony, and he glared at the orange newcomer. He slashed at her flank, and she growled in pain. Bonnie, quickly got up ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and ran at Slade; He jumped onto Slade's back and dug his jaws into his back. Flare went around Slade and slashed his side, earning a screech of pain. He shook his back harshly, shaking them both off. He placed his paws on each of their chests, and opened his jaws, ready to dig them into the wolves under him.

He snarled as he felt weight go on to his side, and he toppled over to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. There, standing in front of him, was Shade. He looked at Slade with a look of hurt, but also of determination.

"I'm sorry Slade, but this is wrong. We can't attack them for no reason…, it's wrong. I know I'm just a shadow, meant to kill and be filled with anger and hate, but-"

Slade felt anger boil in his blood. He snarled at his smaller counterpart.

"TRAITOR!" Slade lunged himself toward Shade, who yelped in surprise and fear. Bonnie knocked Shade out of the way, and they both crashed into a black wolf and knocked it off of Freddy, who was close to getting a gash on his throat. Freddy looked up and smiled wearily.

"Thanks, Bon, I thought I was done for…" Bonnie panicked when he saw the deep gash on Freddy's side.

"FREDDY!" Bonnie ran towards the brown wolf, who was panting from pain. The gash on his side was bleeding heavily, and the blood poured onto the floor. Shade quickly ran next to Bonnie. He sniffed Freddy's gash and flicked his ear. He ran past the wolves in his pack, which were too busy to notice the fallen wolf on the ground. Bonnie felt hot tears erupt from his eyes as he saw Freddy grit his teeth in pain.

"FREDDY! Don't sleep, stay, don't fall asleep, please don't-" Bonnie then felt Freddy's paw on his own. Freddy wearily smiled as he gave out a long, shaky breath.

"I won't, I'll stay awake…" Freddy heaved his sides as he tried to get air out of his lungs. The orange wolf from before emerged from the battle, blood on her back and muzzle, panting from the wolf she just fought off, and Bonnie glanced his maroon eyes at the female. She flicked her green eyes toward Bonnie, and then to Freddy.

"I'm Flare" She quickly said as she slid herself towards Freddy's side. Bonnie flicked his ear in response and stared at Freddy. Shortly after, Shade appeared with a cloth. He placed it on Freddy's side and watched as blood soaked the rag.

"That'll clog it up" Shade whispered. Bonnie watched as Freddy sighed and breathed with no problem. Bonnie sighed in relief and nuzzled the brown wolf. Bonnie stared at the rag with confusion.

"Where did you get that?" Bonnie watched as Shade shifted on his paws and glanced his white pupils at Bonnie.

"We keep things humans leave behind…; Marion makes us gather it all up" Shade sighed and sat down, moving his tail to avoid a black wolf who was running past. Shade's eyes dilated when he saw a black wolf from his pack look at him suspiciously.

"I have to go"

Before Bonnie or Flare could respond, Shade ran past the wolves surrounding him. Bonnie looked after Shade, his eyes shining with curiosity and worry. 'What did he mean by shadow?'

Bonnie got up and placed his muzzle on Freddy's shoulder. Flare took the other side and helped Freddy up.

"Come on Freddy, if you stay here you'll be torn up to shreds" Bonnie's voice was full of worry. His left shoulder tinged with Freddy's weight on it, but he ignored it. Flare looked over at Bonnie, and nodded. They both started walking towards the woods.

"Flare, why are you here? Why are you helping us?"

Flare's ears flicked back and she turned her head towards Bonnie, keeping her pace.

"Not just me, but my pack as well, my leader and pack mates are all here. I'm part of the pack of night" Flare spoke calmly, snarling at the black wolves that approached them or Freddy.

"We are helping you because Fletch knew that the pack of Shadows were causing trouble again"

"Fletch?" Bonnie looked at Flare with a look of confusion.

"Fletch is my leader, he's over there with Clint" Flare pointed her muzzle towards the light brown wolf, and the blue wolf with dark green eyes. Fletch snarled as a black wolf toppled on him, and dug his claws into the black fur. The black wolf screeched in pain as Clint dug his jaws into the black wolf's pelt.

"And over there are Chira and Mangle" Flare flicked her tail towards a yellow wolf and a white wolf. Chira snarled as a black wolf tried to bite her legs, but Mangle swiped her claws at the black wolf, creating a scar on his face.

"We heard the snarling from the other side of the clearing" Flare shook her head and picked up her pace. They neared the woods and placed Freddy down on the ground. Freddy slowly got up and looked over to the battle. He got up and started walking towards it again.

"Freddy, what are you doing?!" Bonnie stepped in front of the brown wolf, stopping him in his tracks. Freddy looked over at Bonnie and kept a level stare.

"I'm going to go fight, like I'm supposed to"

Before Bonnie could respond, Freddy took off and ran. Bonnie growled in irritation and followed the brown wolf, Flare close behind him. Bonnie followed Freddy through the fangs and claws. Freddy stopped stiffly and then stared at something in front of him. Bonnie stopped beside him, along with Flare. Bonnie growled, ready to snarl out a retort, when his eyes caught Freddy's stare.

Golden was circling around Marion, his red eyes shining with defiance. Fletch was growling, his eyes dilated in anger. Marion was smiling, menace in his purple eyes. Golden's snarl became louder and he ran at Marion, Fletch beside him, claws unsheathed. Marion unsheathed his red claws and charged at Golden. The three wolves's locked in battle, a flurry of fangs and claws replaced their fur. Clint appeared through the throng of black wolves and his green eyes became small. He shook in fear as he saw Fletch receive gashes on his side and flesh. All the wolves topped battling when they saw and heard the three leaders of the three packs battling.

Golden snarled as he dug his claws into Marion. He then received a claw strike on his shoulder and he fell back onto the floor. Fletch stood in front of Golden and snarled at Marion, challenging him to come closer. Marion smiled as he accepted the challenge and ran at Fletch, who raised his unsheathed claws. He swiped it down and created a deep gash in Marion's chest. Marion fell back in pain and groaned on the floor.

"That'll teach you, fleabag" Fletch snarled as he helped Golden up. Golden walked towards Marion and set his cold gaze on the wolf. His red eyes stared at Marion and he growled.

"We have won the battle. Unless you want us to kill you know, you will take you and your pack back to your own home. And if you refuse…" Golden raised his paw. Marion growled in annoyance and got up. He raised his head and howled, signaling to his pack to retreat. The black wolves raised their ears and began running towards their home. Slade ran beside Marion, while Shade stayed back. Shade walked up to Bonnie and lowered his ears.

"They have Springtrap, Bonnie. I have stopped Marion from killing him several times, but I don't know how much longer I can hold him back…and now that Slade knows I'm a traitor…" Shade sighed in defeat and looked up at Bonnie's Maroon eyes. Bonnie looked at Shade with symphony and placed his tail on his pack

"You can come with us" Bonnie gave a small smile. Shade sighed and shook Bonnie's tail off him.

"It's not that easy. If I leave like that, they will come after me. And I can't leave Springtrap behind…, they will kill him" Shade started walking towards the direction where his pack went. Golden and Fletch, hearing the conversation, just stared at the gentle, black wolf. Shade looked back at Golden and Fletch and nodded.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened; my pack is filled with anger and hate. I'm the only one who sees the light…" Shade then ran into the shrubs and disappeared into the green. Fletch looked over at Golden and bowed his head.

"I'm Fletch, leader of the pack of Night. These are my pack mates, Clint, Chira, Flare and Mangle." Fletch pointed each wolf while saying their names. They all bowed their heads in greeting. Golden smiled warmly and bowed his own head.

"I'm Golden, leader of the pack of light. These wolves are in my pack, their names are Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica" He didn't need to point to them, they all lifted their heads at the mention of their name. Golden looked over at Fletch again and raised his head up.

"We thank you for helping us with this unexpected battle. I was sure that we all would have perished if nor for your help…" Golden then looked over at Freddy, whose gash had stopped bleeding. Bonnie moved closer to the brown wolf and smiled.

"I expect that they won't stop trying to kill you and your pack, I think we should from now hunt together, it's less of a risk and we will be able to take them on" Fletch looked into Golden's eyes and smirked as the golden wolf nodded. Flare smiled and she walked up to Bonnie.

"You sure he's alright?" Flare pointed her muzzle at Freddy, who was staring at her. Bonnie smiled and shouldered her playfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure. With all he eats, I'm sure his fat saved him from certain death"

"HEY!" Freddy glared at Bonnie. Flare laughed and walked back to her own pack.

"See you tomorrow then!" Flare yelled as she retreated back to her own pack. Bonnie smirked and then followed Golden, who was walking in the direction of their own den. Fletch also took route back to his den. The wolves departed from the clearing, all taking their separate ways, Bonnie let Freddy lean on him for support and he took a slower pace so that Freddy wouldn't trip. He watched as Foxy and Chica walked close to each other, both relieved that they both were okay. His thoughts were filled with what Shade told him. 'Springtraps alive?! I…I have to do something before they kill him!'


End file.
